Denial
by mischief manage
Summary: Teddy is in denial and doesn't believe he is in love. This is a sonfic using the song Accidentaly in love by the counting crows. Will Teddy ignore his feelings or will he listen to what Harry says and go with his heart. DH Spoilers Peace out!


_**So she said, "What's the problem, baby?  
What's the problem?" I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

**Teddy felt strange, very very strange. He felt like he had this, this problem. He didn't even know what it was. His friends joked around saying that the one and only Teddy Lupin**** was in love, but he couldn't be…could he?**

**Everytime someone suggested this idea, he felt like hunting down cupid and strangling him. He was only a 16 year old dude on a summer break. Seriousely, in love? Well…maybe.**

_**  
**__**Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinkin' 'bout it**_

**Teddy continued**** walking over to the Burrow. He was surprised it was still standing after all the relatives. **

**Sure, he THOUGHT about actually…you know, being in love. Nevertheless he always came to the conlusion that he was just…sick.**

**He had all the symptons of being sick, butterflies in my stomach, tongue swelling, always thinking of my best friend. Yah, just sick…right? NO!**

**Even though he denied it, he still thought about it a lot. He couldn't even talk to his friends. Especially Victoire.**

**  
**_**  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

"**HARRY!" Teddy didn't even bother knocking and just stormed into the Burrow and screamed for grandmum Molly and Harry.**

"**Oh dear what is it. You don't look so good. Ugh! I told you that you need to eat. Come here and lye down so you can tell me what the problem is dear." The always protective Molly Weasly came to Teddy's aid in a heart beat and laid (more like forced) him down onto the couch.**

**Harry came over immediately abandoning Albus and sat down next to Teddy. "What's up Teddy? What's wrong."**

"**I'm sick. My stomach is swelling up in knots and I can't think straight. I'm always thinking about Victoire and my tongue hurts when I try to talk to her. HELP! I need this to be cured because I can't even change my hair color." Teddy didn't even bother to try breathing during that long explanation.**

**Molly immediately went to fetch some medicines and potions but Harry stayed behind.**

"**Sorry Teddy bear but I don't thin you'll be able to cure this."Harry stood there smirking in a nice way staring at Teddy.**

"What! You can defeat the darkest wizard of all time but you can't cure a simple flu? What kind of wizard are you?" Teddy couldn't help himself. He got his wits and sarcasticness from his father.

"**Teddy, you can't cure love." Harry knew he sounded very corny but he didn't care.**

**  
**_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothin' 'bout love  
Oh oh**_

"**Harry, Harry****, Harry, so…so very nieve. You and I both know that I am not in love with Victoire –and even if I was ," Teddy added as Harry was about to say something, "—I would know absolutley nothing about so-called love. Plus, if I was in love with Victoire, I'd be one in amillion guys after her."**

**Harry just laughed and said. "Teddy, as a marauder kid, the marauders would be very dissapointed in your lost interest in girls. Being a marauder child Teddy, you have natural love talents. You may say you don't, but you do Teddy."**

**Teddy for the first time in his life was lost for words. Harry did have a point.******

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'Cause everybody's after love**_

"**Well, I-I guess. But exactly, what do I do? I mean, if I was in love…which I'm not." Teddy was doubting his own theory but didn't want to let Harry have the satisfaction of knowing that. **

"**Well Teddy, It's simple, you do what your heart tells you to do…I mean if you were in love." Harry decided to humor his godson a bit. "Just go after her Teddy, don't let her go. If the whole world is truly after Victoire, you'd have enough sense to follow her too."******

_**So I said, "I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight**_**   
**_**Shimmering love"  
Oh oh**_

**Teddy thought about it for a few moments. Harry was right. Love seemed to follow him everywhere, he just didn't know. **

**He didn't want to fall in love, did he? It isn't his fault a fat baby in diapers was following him around shooting arrows. ******

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love**_

**Okay, so he surrendered. **

"**Okay Harry, if I am in-(gagging noise)- love, then will it end?"**

"**Teddy, I would have thought that after all those stories about me nearly escaping death because of love, you would have got it through your hhead that love will never die." **

_So love doesn't and can't die…_

**  
**_**Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
Oh oh**_

**So Teddy thought as hard as he could. **

**He never meant to fall in love, and now he can't escape it either. TOTAL ACCIDENT. This was not supposed to happen. **

**Emotions…he hates them now.**_****_

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no 

"**It's OK Teddy, You're not alone. Look at me, I didn't want to fall in love with my best friend's sister. I couldn't help myself. This lightning bolt scar will never let me forget it…and niether will you." Harry wasn't very good at these father/son moments but, who else could Teddy turn to.**_****_

Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love  


"**I guess you're right Harry. It's just that I want to her to be close and and to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. I want her to lo-l-love me t-too." Teddy started stumbling making Molly in the kitchen go, "Oh no oh no, not a speech impedement too."**

_**  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love **_

"**Harry, thanks."**** Harry just nodded.**

"**Anytime Teddy, anytime."**_****_

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally

**So he admitted it. **

_**Teddy, out of all the accidents you have evr made, falling in love with the most popular girl in school has got to be the dumbest.**_

**Teddy thought for what seemed like hours just lying down on the couch. He was accidentally in love.******

_**I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally [x2**_

**HE WAS IN LOVE.**

**He sat bolt up on the couch spilling medicaine all over himself. Molly made it dissapeared with a flick of her wand. He finally truly admitted it to himself.**

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

**The word kept on repeating itself in his head. He was in love. Accidentaly of course but nevertheless in love.**_****_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love... I'm in love

**Teddy was happy for the rest of the stay at the burrow. He was happy.**

**He knew as long as Victoire was in his life, his world would be brighter than ever. He was no longer in denial.**

**But then came the problem of actually kissing her…**

_**I'll ask uncle Ron about that one.**_

_**A/N-I have no clue what in the world has gotten into me. My stories are all mostly fluff and I have no clue what the heck came over me. **__**I usually hate love and think it is for the weak minded. I need help so if anyone know's what is wrong with me, please tell.**_

_**AND NO, I AM NOT IN LOVE!!!**_

_**James:But don't you want to be? Being in love is great!**_

_**Me:Yah yah don't go all Dumbledore on me now**_

_**James:You know you want to be in love**_

_**Me: (Rolls eyes) aren't you supposed to be with Lily**_

_**James:OH CRAP!!I think I was. (Runs out of room)**_

_**Remus:He didn't have a date with Lily, did he?**_

_**Me:Nope**_

_**Remus:Nice I should try that sometime**_


End file.
